dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Golems of Amgarrak
} |name = The Golems of Amgarrak |image = Amgarrak.jpg |px = 270px |location = Amgarrak Thaig Deep Roads Grotto |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - The Golems of Amgarrak }} The Golems of Amgarrak is a DLC for Dragon Age: Origins. It was originally announced by BioWare on July 28th, 2010 and was subsequently made available on August 10th. Players can import their Wardens from Origins or Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, or start a new level 20 character. It's also possible to unlock three reward items that show up in Origins and Awakening. Plot The Warden-Commander has come to Orzammar at the request of Jerrik Dace. Jerrik's brother, Brogan, was part of an expedition led by scholar Darion Olmech into the Deep Roads to find Amgarrak Thaig and the long-lost secrets of the research on golem construction that took place there. The rediscovery of such a method would bring great wealth, power and prestige to House Dace, but the expedition has not returned and is now feared lost. Jerrik, along with his trusty bronto, Snug, will be joining the Warden in the search for his missing brother. Players will find other unexpected companions as they continue on the journey and will need all the help that they can get. Quests Notable items Reward items The following items are carried over to an Origins or Awakening game when you earn the required achievements: , earn the Reaper achievement. , earn the A Secret Stitched Together achievement. , earn the Grim Reaper achievement. Research notes x2 x2 Other x2 Locations Codex entries Achievements and trophies Bugs * (v1.04, Dwarf Commoner Origin) The achievement award items from The Golems of Amgarrak, Witch Hunt, The Darkspawn Chronicles, Leliana's Song and the Blood Dragon Armor may not be present in the chest after being captured by Beraht. There is no way to get them back. * Sometimes the bronto, Snug, will duplicate so one you can control while the other you can not. * Sometimes, when saving within the forge, the party will spawn adjacent to the Harvester upon reloading and may need to leave the room to initiate the fight. * If the Warden Commander is level 35 (which means they won't receive any XP anymore) the Runic Golem isn't able to upgrade its skills with the Mechanics Research Notes. * If importing from Awakening, Jerrik Dace will have a 3rd specialization point available but will lose it after using the starting manual to reset his stats. He will also have much fewer stat points than he should after being reset. * During phase two of the fight when the harvester jumps around it will sometimes get stuck it the wall but it can still be attacked but only with abilities or spell the affect a certain area it will take a while but the harvester can be killed also you have a chance to save your game since it disengages the fight while its stuck. External links * BioWare Announces Golems of Amgarrak DLC * Golems of Amgarrak Trailer * BioWare's Ferret Baudoin and Rob Bartel talk about Golems of Amgarrak References Category:The Golems of Amgarrak Category:Dragon Age: Origins downloadable content Category:Real world articles